User talk:F0RG1V3
1 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :So I heard big tags were for faggots? Also I heard this user was a faggot. Is this true?--Prancing Pony 05:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know. I was very much a faggot a few minutes ago when your father humped my penis. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 06:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::lolworthy —Forget 06:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You know what you just did wrong....right? Just making sure. If you get trolled, be aware that you invited it :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:04, 13 January 2010 :yah i dont really care.. its just the internet... i wont respond :P —Forget 03:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Good boy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:09, 13 January 2010 :::Imo my sig looks pretty haha —Forget 03:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::gtfo christfag 03:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::JJ, KJ just exercised his ownership of you. -- 05:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::shut up. ··· Danny So Cute 04:04, 14 January 2010 (UTC) I just remembered why PvX can be enjoyable. --Chaos -- 19:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Your vote on Build:Team - HA Shockwave Balanced Could you please add some reasoning to your vote? Thank you! Brandnew 11:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :kk will do! —Forget 20:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Your vote on Build:A/Me Slaver's Exile Runner How exactly is it flawed vs rand? urdoinitwrong. Life Guardian 08:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :He is the only one i have trouble with, I always end up shrine hopping my heros there and kill everything lol, pls tell me how its suppose to be done or show me. —Forget 00:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::uh. follow the directions. what part are you having trouble with? trample? ··· Danny So Cute 03:12, 25 February 2010 (UTC) :::The instructions are pretty good tbh. Just use the second option and find the little niche where you can be safe from choking gas and nuke away. Getting to Rand is easy, and you should never be hit by trample. Life Guardian 03:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::actually i just tried again and it worked fine... ill change 1 sec... must have been bad spawn.. cuz the trample dudes were getting me behind the wall. —Forget 03:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and is SF update tomorrow? —Forget 03:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :If anet isn't fucking terrible. Which means it's not. Life Guardian 03:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::it better not be. lol, hey ign? —Forget 03:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Piercing Express. Life Guardian 03:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::It used to be Piercing Faggot, but he had to change that one. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 00:16, 26 February 2010 (UTC) Strat for rand: Run up to the corner to break agro(pop a cupcake to break agro if you need to once in corner). Wait till you regen up and they;re all balled. Target the ranger one, DC in, interrupt chocking gas, rad field + ethernightmare till they're all dead (use cry to keep interrupting choking gas don't use empathy). If one of them breaks agro you fucked up and need to run back towards the corner (until you're out of range of profane) and interrupt hard rezzes. Eventually you should get just rand up, run and pull a group of (ONLY) wolves. Let them ball all around you and away from Rand. Target Rand + nuke until dead. Die, run back out of slavers. GG--TahiriVeila 04:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Bad Company 2 GET IT —Forget 15:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) no your vote is retarded. read the other votes and the talk page. also take a look at the Defy Pain warrior for GvG. and for fuck's sake, don't say such dumb things. ··· Danny So Cute 20:54, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :dude are you serious, the build is garbage, explain to me why its good and maybe ill change, votes dont really explain anything but it being an elite frenzy (without double damage of course) —Forget 23:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You rated the Defy Pain build 5-5 but gave this a 3-3. Mind explaining? They both accomplish the exact same thing, except this would be able to take Heal Sig on splits. ··· Danny So Cute 01:24, 18 March 2010 (UTC) ::The difference between that and Defy is a choice between 10 damage reduction or +20 armor and extra crits + edenial. Warrants getting into at least good, but I really would like not having a -40 armor IAS in RA. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Physical Team http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_General_Physway Yes, this team build can do UW HM as I've done it. Cuilan 23:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :give me a screenshot of the team at the chest! :) —Forget 23:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::are you really questioning a team with two Renewalfusers and 4 melee? ··· Danny So Cute 23:19, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::it looks good, but i have thing against pve general team builds. And of course I am. !!!! —Forget 23:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's other general PvE team builds that got 5's for ratings like B/P. Cuilan 23:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::My new computer doesn't have screenshots and Guild Wars Guru is down... Cuilan 23:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/any_Fevered_Hero&action=rate&rating=delete&build=62384 its the rating page for missing builds or deleted ones or whatever and if you dont 5-5-x i fuck your mother.--Oskar 01:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I know duhh :P, Go for it, you'll end up getting raped instead. —Forget 03:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Something needs redirect ^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you actually want me to perma ban your accounts? ^? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:38, 25 August 2010 (UTC) :yes please. —Forget 14:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC)